


I Would Have Waited

by writerinprogress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinprogress/pseuds/writerinprogress
Summary: Mon-el comes to collect his old things from Kara, but with untold feelings and secrets, the truth is bound to come out. Post 3x07 divergence.





	I Would Have Waited

Sitting on my couch in my loft, I lay wrapped up in a blanket, going through his things. Packed away in a box for months, there's a light film of dust over his possessions. Mixed with a few plaid shirts I couldn't part with littered with other odds and ends, this is what is left of the man I love… loved. Sure he may be alive and well, but the man I fell in love with, the ray of sunshine on my darkest day, is gone.

Waiting for the knock at the door, I take one final look at everything, not letting the man he has become diminish the memories. Before the sound of the banging on the door, I hear his footsteps down the hall. Steps that I used to smile at, now do nothing more than make me wince.

I stand up, grabbing the cardboard box that signifies his time here, and make my way towards the door. I set it down on the counter, not wanting him to know I was looking at it.Mon-el lightly knocks on the door, and I use my x-ray vision to see him standing there straight as a board with his hands in his pockets.

Looking at the box one last time, I quickly grab the copy of Romeo & Juliet with his handwriting in the margins, and superspeed it into the dresser next to my bed.

“It’s open!” I say as I walk back into the living room, smoothing out my short black skirt.  
Mon-el steps in slowly, looking for me, before fully coming inside. Wearing a pair of jeans and his DEO tee shirt, I notice his developed muscles that defined over the last 7 seven years. 

Trying to act normal, I give him a forced smile that he could probably see through.

“Thanks again for calling me, I had always planned on coming back for this stuff but-,” he stops himself mid-sentence.

We both stand there for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

“But you can avoid me and collect your things at the same time,” I finish a little harsher than expected.

Mon-el takes a deep breath, not disagreeing with my statement, and looking at me with those sad eyes.

“Kara, I know this must be hard for you,” he starts

“Stop Mon-el-”

“I really-”

“I said stop! Stop saying that phrase every five minutes!” I yell. When I open my eyes, I find Mon-el in front of me, too stunned to speak.

“All I’m trying to do is-”

“Make it easier on me?” I interrupt rudely, “I’m so tired of telling you, ‘I know,’ just so I can get you to leave the room, Mon-el. Because if I’m being honest, I don’t know.”

Before he can respond, I turn around and walk away from him towards the kitchen. Trying to make myself busy, I start to clean up the plate from breakfast, hoping he will get the message. I try not to look in his direction

“Your stuff is in that box, feel free to grab it and leave,” I say.

I open the dishwasher, pulling out a plate and putting it in the cabinet to distract me. After a few moments, I notice he isn’t moving, and look up to find him in the same spot, watching me with a worried look on his face.

“Talk to me, Kara,” he finally manages.

Pretending not to hear him, despite my super hearing, I continue drying off the dishes, and putting them away in their respective spots, hoping he doesn’t notice the shaking of my hands as I feel his eyes on me

“What happened to you?,” he whispered to himself. Forgetting my hearing was better than his, my head snapped up, making direct eye contact with him. “I.. I didn’t mean that...” he answered panicked.

That was it, all it took was that simple phrase, and I could feel myself losing it. Trying to keep the tears at bay, I chose to raise my voice.

“I was fine, Mon-el!,” I interrupt again, “I mean I wasn't great, but I was fine, and you had to take that away from me!”

“It’s not my fault that our ship landed here,” he tried to defend himself.

“No… I’m talking about the first time, when I found you in the Kryptonian pod.”

Mon-el shifts in discomfort as I watch him remember what was over 7 years ago for him.

“I knew things weren’t going to work out with James and I, and I was so angry, but then you arrived, this arrogant Daxamite, and it was like a gift from Rho. You were this lost puppy, and I had to teach you how to be human, which I chose. But then, you had to make me fall in love with you… and then your mother arrived,” I paused to put my hand against the counter, and push up my glasses, “So I had to put you in that p-od and send you away like-” I say unable to finish the sentence.

Mon-el walked closer to me, with sadness in his eyes and his hands in his jacket pocket. He slowly scratched his beard while thinking, something I didn’t realized I missed until I saw it.

“Like your parents on Krypton,” Mon-el replies just above a whisper, unable to look me in the eyes.

I take a minute to breathe before responding. “It was such a small pod… and when I didn’t hear from you I thought...”

Trying to calm myself down, I focus on my breathing, except it as if the oxygen is being vacuumed out of the room.

“Kara I’m right here, you didn’t kill me,” Mon-el says slightly worried, stepping towards me.

Not letting me grief get to me, I focus on my anger that is pulsing through my veins.  
“I know that now, but you let me spend 7 months coming up with a million ideas of what happened to you. So when you wonder why I am cold now, why am I constantly brooding and no longer the happy and energetic Kara? Maybe it’s because I spend 7 months thinking I had killed you or maybe it’s because when you finally decide to let me know you are alive, you bring your wife with you, or maybe it's because I have finally accepted that I am not meant to be happy,” I yell.

“Kara, don’t say that,” he replies with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

“I lost my family, my planet, Astra, James… you, and at what point do I accept this joke Rho has been playing on my life?” I reply, letting out a breath I didn’t know was there. 

“You really think everything is about yourself, Kara, don’t you? I lost all of that too, twice! It took me years to open up to anyone because I was convinced that it was all going to be taken away again, and it’s all your fault! Not because you put me in that pod but because you made me this person that makes me feel like I can’t even breathe without you!

Unaware how to answer, I finally looked him in the eyes, holding a plate in my hand as the water droplets make their way down my arm. After a moment, I grasp reality, and slowly put the plate in the cabinet. “You almost got me there for a second,” I answer with a forced laugh.

Brows furrowing, Mon-el looks confused at my answer to his confession. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means for a brief moment, I saw a flicker of the Mon-el who I loved, who loved me, who…” I stop myself. I move over to collect a bowl from the dishes, yet it slips from my grip as it falls to the tile.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he replies back forcefully with a sarcastic look on his face.

“Just drop it,” I say as I bend down to pick up the pieces.

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore,” he says as he grabs in the box of stuff and starts making his way to the door. 

“I would have waited for you,” I broke.

He didn't answer at first, but he stopped dead in his tracks, with his back to me. He takes a breath before turning around and facing me. “That’s not fair, Kara, and you know it.”

“It is fair Mon-el because you knew I was alive and you just chose to ignore it-”

“Did I Kara, are you sure about that?” He yelled back finally.

Right before I responded, I paused, realizing what he had just said.

“You want to know why I ‘Came back to ruin you life,’” he reaches into my necklace, opens it up, and pulls out a small chip. Using a old hologram projector on my desk, he slides the chip inside and backs away. After a second of processing, a hologram of a newspaper from May 26, 2018 comes up reading “Reign Ceases Control While National City Mourns Supergirl’s Death”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so their is going to be a part 2, which I am not very far on, so if you liked it please leave kudos and comments to motivate me to write. Also thanks to anyone who reads this, I have been writing for this for a little bit, and its still not where I wish it was, but I thought it would be best to get out out before its a little too late to post!!!


End file.
